For Whom the Bell Tolls
by Vampiczech
Summary: Story of Springtrap is complicated. Is he a bad guy because of purple guy or not? Maybe he is just lonely...
1. Springtrap's birth

Oh… you are here? I didn't think somebody would express interest about me. Why would anybody do though? Never mind. When you have already come to read my story, I will give it to you. My story starts at Fazbear's Fright, a place that used to be pizzeria for children who visited it frequently to have a joy with friends. The pizzeria was named Freddy's and children loved to be there. Why do you ask? There were animatronics which entertained them. It was Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate.

Freddy's wasn't always peaceful place. The rumours say that five children had disappeared due to strange consequences and never have been found. People were suspicious about the animatronics who used to smell by blood. It might be strange but Freddy and his friends used to roam over the pizzeria at night. They were alive but it wasn't them who killed those children. It wasn't them because it was me! I killed those children and Freddy with his friends were present while I killed them! They saw it and the blood that squirted from them, was absorbed by fur of animatronics.

The animatronics hated me. I wasn't good man at that time. I used to smoke, drink and seek for whores a lot. My other hobby was killing the children. Paradox is that I was a security guard who was supposed to take care over the place at night. I didn't have it easy with animatronics afterwards. They chased me and tried to get me in my monitor room. I have always won and nobody knew that I was the one who killed children. Unfortunately for me, everything had to be paid. Ghosts of the children appeared and I was forced to run from them.

I was scared. For the first time in my life I was scared by something I didn't believe at. My idea was to hide from them. I entered the basement of Freddy's and looked for some suit for animatronics. There was one. I dressed myself in suit but my stupidity caused I didn't know what will happen next. It was highly damaged rabbit with one ear half-torn and with scratches all over it but it was made for a human to wear what I saw. Like I said, I was dumb because I didn't realize one thing. Nobody would put a damaged suit in basement just because. The suit was a trap.

Springs and mechanism of the suit crushed my body and my eyeballs got penetrated with metallic sharp strings. The scream I left was foreign to a living being. The pain what the suit caused to me could've not been expressed in humane way. My eyes were torn from my head and my body lost all blood. I wasn't able to move and I thought I will die. But I did not. By some reason I stayed alive and then I realized it. I was punished. It was punishment for all those sins I have done in my life and for those killed children.

Also my voice left me. When I screamed by an unreal pain, it destroyed my voice and I became silent. Pizzeria was still functional but nobody was wondering what happened to the purple guy which worked as a security. Who would care about monster like I was? The ghosts of children left me and so the animatronics with rest of the people did so. Everything darkened for me in the basement. I couldn't move. My spine was torn apart and I could only watch the beaming light from above to the basement for long years.

Nowadays it's named Fazbear's Fright as I mentioned. The place has changed to a haunted house because animatronics were broken and nobody cared about the pizzeria anymore. They have been thrown in trash and weren't seen. Not for everybody though. Phantom animatronics visited me frequently and they have become my company. I didn't know what to think about them. Are they bothering me? Are they trying to drive me crazy? Do they hunt me for what I've done? They have full right to do it.

I was totally paralyzed to walk and phantom animatronics were still trying to scare me. I had no free time. My attention was still focused on them. There was only one problem. My brain washed away as I died. Animatronics were scaring me but I didn't know for what. They knew but my past was forgotten after transformation in Springtrap, "Why?" I was asking myself watching those phantoms scaring me continuously through the day and night as I sat on the ground harmlessly. This torture remained for long weeks until something happened.


	2. New world

One day… wait, I didn't know if it's day or night. Yes, I was imprisoned in basement so I couldn't see anything. I managed to move my fingers, "Hmm?" I wondered how it is possible. I thought my spine is crushed but apparently not. It seemed that it needed some adaptation to a new environment. Unfortunately I didn't know it of course. My memory was completely clean and it was like first moves for a baby on the bed, "I…" I tried to say something and heard something after what my mechanical ears were twitching of pain – awful screeching sound leaving my throat.

It sounded so awfully that I rather didn't say anything else. My voice was disgusting and hearing of it was something worse than scares of phantoms. When I managed to move my hand, I tried to move my whole arm, then legs. It was twitching for the first time when I tried it but I managed to get used to it. Slowly, very slowly I was able to stand on my own and walk. I watched the light of exit from the basement since I was born as Springtrap. Now I could finally take a walk up the stairs. The basement was deep down inside the house for some reason.

Maybe it was exactly because of me. Just to keep me locked and decay on my own. My way to the exit of the cursed basement was in its finish. I was holding the handle of the door. For some reason I froze on place, "What will expect me on the other side?" I asked myself. Only the red light of basement door was illuminating me. The darkness behind and down inside was telling me to leave. There was no way back down. I didn't want to return. It was too long for me to go back. The door has opened as I used the handle. The house was silent and nobody was around.

For me it was something strange. I took a walk around the house and didn't recognize anything around. Everything was scary and then I've managed to get in former bathrooms. There was a mirror and I was curious what has moved in it. As I turned to it, the terrible screeching sound of my voice was left again as I got shocked by my look. Suit torn at some places, wires coming out of it, one half of ear missing, horrible glowing eyes, diabolical smile and mechanical feet combined with tissue and flesh, "That's me…?" I asked myself and put a palm on the mirror.

It was me. There was no doubt that the monster in mirror was actually me. It was unbelievable and it made me sad, "What happened… to… ME!" I thought to myself and broke the mirror with my fist. It broke to many pieces and suddenly I got surprised, "My… my hand… it doesn't hurt…" I thought. My hand didn't release blood at all. There were no pain receptors and yet I could move my hand. Everything started to appear to be against me. I sat in the corner of the bathroom and tried to cry. This animatronic form was curse for me.

When I wanted to cry, it wasn't possible. If you were me, you would understand how painful it was, "It hurts… my eyes… my legs…" I was speaking in my mind. Having springs stabbed in every part of my decaying flesh was horrible feeling and pain. Once reconciliation came, I managed to stand up and went out of the bathroom. There I saw a camera focusing on me, "Camera…" I thought and went out of the hallway where the camera was. In a minute I entered another corridor with other cameras. I hated them. I wanted to hide from them.

Soon I heard beeping and saw red flashing light, "What is it…?" I asked myself and went towards the place where the shining light was emitting. With approaching to the target I started to hear sounds of a human voice. "Why anyone else would be on this cursed place?" I thought I am the only one. There it was; a doorway and small room with large window in it. I didn't dare to show myself directly so I only peeked inside. My eyes and ears were probably creating hallucinations because I saw it.

It was a human.


	3. I am no monster!

He was so young and full of life. The human was sitting in the small room in security uniform and I didn't want to scare him by my look, "Damn it! Why does it do such a crap?!" he said. The red flashing stopped in few seconds after he said that and then something happened in few minutes. Phantom jumped at him and he fell off the chair with scream, "F*ck! What is happening in this place?!" he growled as he sat back, "Maybe you can help me…?" I thought and went inside the room. He noticed me once he took his tablet down, "Heeee…" I started as the screeching sound left my throat again.

"AAAAAAAH!" he yelled and pushed me away from him with his legs, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled at me as he ran to the corner of room, "Pleeeeea…" I tried to beg him to stop and I used my smile in a good way. Apparently it didn't work. I moved slowly towards him and have my empty palms showing to him in sign of peace, "F*CK OFF!" he kept yelling as he pulled a revolver out of his pocket and shot at me. I was trying to show him I won't hurt him but it was useless. I didn't feel pain so I had no reason to hurt him, "Back off you scrap! Get back and die you monster!"

But once he called me a scrap and monster at one sentence, I had no reason to make myself tired by convincing him about my harmlessness. Rage got control above me and I jumped at him. My arm was a destructive weapon now. Once he was grounded by my body I was punching him with my sharp fist. He was forceless and his face was becoming red by blood and deformed by my violence. I wanted to be friend and I tried my best but unfortunately for him my emotions were stronger than my patience.

His face was totally red and he stopped my arm, "N-no! Please…! I can't handle… anymore!" he begged but it was too late for him. My emotions took control over me and before I could notice, I grabbed his shoulder in my mouth and bit it off, "GAAAAH!" He yelled of pain as his arm was bit off by me. A lot of blood squirted all over the walls and he was dying in pain. In that moment when he screamed, I realized something. What have I done? Is this what I wanted to do? I killed human. That scream he left. The same what I left when I got murdered by this suit.

"My… oh my god… I need help… help!" I told myself and held my head as I watched the blood leaving body of the guard. Then I backed myself away from the body. I was moving myself on the ground to the opposite corner of the room. I sat in there, head between my knees and watching the ground, "No… somebody… please… don't let me suffer!" I was thinking to myself. Before I could notice, there was some beeping on the clock which was showing 6 AM. I left the room quickly before somebody else could come.

When I was leaving I saw the door opening. It was exit from this place! Other actions that followed were the worst sight for people who visited the house. Many of screams have been coming through all hallways to the place where I was hiding. I rather didn't show up myself and stayed in the basement where I was before. In the moment I sat there and listened to those phantoms making screeching sounds around me I wished to die. I wanted to ease my pain I experienced in my eyes, "It will hurt less… or more… I don't know…"

I was thinking as I grabbed my animatronic finger and torn it away afterwards. Rest of nerves in my hand reacted immediately and I tried not to scream as much as I could. Slight sound of my voice left but even a small amount of that horrible sound was torturing my ears. Why did I torn my finger anyway? I wanted to forget about the pain all over my body at least for some time so I could feel only one place that hurt. As I did so, I tried to fall in some kind of sleep I could do. It took me five hours to fall asleep through all those screams what phantoms made.

My dream reflected me some purple man in a mirror. I didn't know what to think but I realized I was dreaming. It was a kind of lucid dreaming. What will happen next? Does my life have some meaning? I asked all these questions and I was getting desperate for freedom of this hellhole. As I watched my reflection, its face was becoming clearer and I could've seen some human in it. Who was it? He was silent and watched me. The face was forming and later the reflection was standing in front of me.


	4. Meeting my past

"Who are you?" I said. And yes I said it. My voice was normal. It wasn't damaged screeching sound but voice for real, "My… my voice?" I asked. The purple man smirked and started to talk, "Surprised?" he said but there was something strange about his voice. It was the same one I used, "What are you? Why do you have the same voice as me?" I asked the man, "Silly Springtrap…" he said and chuckled evilly, "What?" I asked him again, "I am you!" he retorted, "What?! How can you be me?! We are not the same at all! Who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter if we are the same by our look or not. Didn't you think why does your body hurt all the time? Why do you leave the screeching sound or why is there a flesh peeking out of your body?! Look at your feet! There is a lot of flesh!" he was explaining, "What does it all have to do with you? I don't understand!" I said, "My body is inside you! Stabbed with your springs, decaying and those eyes… those are mine!" he said but I didn't believe him. I distanced from him walking backwards but he still approached me.

"Do you know who I am?! I am a man, a killer! I killed five children and I enjoyed it! Do you know why those phantoms keep scaring you?!" he yelled at me, "No! I don't and I want you to get away!" I growled at him but he punched me at face as I fell down, "They saw me murdering them! I was a security guard that was supposed to guard a place that was up there before it became a haunted house!" he was saying, "You're LYING!" I stood up and punched the man back so he fell down, "I am not you! I am not like you! I don't kill!" I said but then he started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" I said, "How did you enjoy your first experience with the guard last night?" he said with smile, "That was… accident! I didn't enjoy it! He called me a scrap and monster and… I was upset!" I told him, "It is your nature to kill, Springtrap! You won't change. You shall see it! Nobody will accept you!" he said and I had enough of him, "GET OUT!" I yelled and stabbed my hand through his back. He just laughed and disappeared. Before I could notice, my eyes were opening and I woke up in the basement where I was.

"I… don't want… I don't want to be alone…" I thought. Rest of the day was spent in the basement until the situation up didn't calm down. I needed friend. I just didn't want to feel physical pain all ages alone. If I had to feel pain, I wanted to have friend and I wanted to get out, "Please somebody… get me out of here… it hurts… it hurts!" I kept repeating in my mind. I made my decision and walked back up to the house from the basement. Hallways were silent again and I continued to the bathroom to clean my hands off the blood.

Bathroom was still dark and the mirror was still broken. Apparently nobody cared about the house. Once my hands were clean I've got an idea. I started to collect all the pieces of mirror on the ground and put it back in shape like a puzzle. It was hard for me but I managed to collect almost all pieces. Much of the mirror was filled and only few pieces were missing, "Is it true…? About him inside me…?" I thought and grabbed my head by both sides while I lifted my mask up to see the truth. Once I had my mask down, horrific sight made me to let it fall.

There was a red skull with a few teeth under my mask. All the time he was right. It was his skull under my mask and those eyes weren't robotic either. By the surprise I kneeled and continuously watched myself in the mirror, "He was right… no. I can't be the killer! I just ca–" I was thinking but then horrible pain shot through my heart so I fell on the ground, "What?! What is happening to me?! No! What now?! Isn't all the pain I suffer much?!" I was thinking, "I need… help!"

Once I managed to pull myself for my mask and put it on, I crawled to the vent nearby. If there was somebody through the night, I needed him immediately. My chest was being attacked by a stabbing pain and it was worse than physical torture. Crawling was painful and I could only orientate myself by a beeping sound which I recognized as the room of security. That was the way I was heading into.


	5. First aid

My destination was the security room. Pain in my chest was increasing with every movement, "What is happening with this place? I thought all attractions are shut down through the night," I heard voice of a new man, "Please… I hope he will help me…!" I thought and moved myself towards in a vent, "Only three more hours and I will–" There I was. I finally managed to get myself in the vent next to the man, "What… the…" he seemed to be frightened but not in the way like the last one was, "Heeeeeee-" I tried to talk.

Talking was the hardest thing for me. Even whispering was awful sound, "Heeeelp…" I tried to beg for help but he appeared to be frightened still because he moved backwards from the vent. I moved my shaking hand to my chest that released blood from heart, "What are you… doing…?" he asked as I moved my finger on the ground and drew a word "HELP" with my blood on the ground, "Heeeeeeelp… meeeeee…" I was attempting to say. The security guard was still hesitating but then he slowly moved himself towards me and kneeled to the vent, "Help? How… do I help you…?"

He asked in an uncertain way. I tried to reach for him with my hand but it collapsed down by weakness and soon I was lying on the ground forceless, "I… I will help you… don't worry" he said and pulled me out of the vent. Then he pulled me up on his shoulder, "You are heavy… but I will do my best!" he said and I embraced him softly, "Hmm?" he left sound, "Thank… you…" I tried to whisper clearly to his ear as he took me away and I fell in unconsciousness. Maybe he will be the one who will understand me.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on some table in the haunted house. When I looked around the room, I saw many springs covered by blood next to me, "How did I get here…? My chest… it doesn't hurt?" I thought and then I managed to sit on the table. When I watched better, there was the man sitting in a corner holding a baseball bat. Once I moved myself, he held it tighter, "Don't move… I know what is happening here…" he said. I slowly stood on my own but he was keeping his distance from me.

"Please stay there… I don't know if I can trust you," he said and I understood. I just showed up my empty arms, "You have no weapons?" he asked and I shook my head, "Can you try to talk?" he asked me, "Huuurts…" I said and held my throat that hurt. He stood up, put the baseball bat away and walked up to me. I was still on my place and didn't move myself. The man was under my head. It was not tall person, "Can I trust you? Aren't you going to hurt me?" he asked and I nodded, "I will try to help you to find your voice…" he said and pointed to the table.

I laid myself down as he brought oil and brush. He put the brush in it and then out. Before I could notice, he started to move the brush on my throat. I could feel the oil getting in and pouring inside. It was nice feeling actually and he removed the brush once it was done. I sat on the table, "Try to say something…" he said, "It has no ef– it works…?" I expressed in surprise and widened eyes, "It works. Now, we can start from the beginning. Who are you or… what are you?" he asked me curiously and I looked down, "My name is… Springtrap and… I don't know what I am…" I explained.

"You are… animatronic, I think?" He said, "I don't know what I am…" I repeated. He took deep breath, "Can you look at me?" he asked and I looked at him, "Your eyes… those are not robotic. Springtrap… what are you doing in this place?" he asked me again, "I don't want to be here… I just woke up here," I said and lowered my ears, "I am trapped in this suit and I want to go somewhere else where they won't hunt me and…" I said, "And…?" he looked back, "I just don't want to end up alone…" I said with cracking voice.

"Springtrap I… have to go now…" the man said. He turned to go out but I grabbed his arm, "Springtrap?!" he said, "Please… I am afraid to be alone! I need somebody… there is nobody here! I am scared!" I said pleading him to stay, "I have family that is waiting for me Springtrap!" he said and got out of my grip. He ran out and I was alone again. All day I spent alone in some storage room looking down. There was nothing I could do. I could only hear the people who were going through the house.


	6. True friend

"If you will behave well little Springtrap, your life will bring you a fruit" were words from my programmers. I used to believe in this and I was still waiting for my life to get better. Unfortunately for me, I killed a human and I don't even know if it was me or the purple man who is inside me. Am I so bad? Do I have to be isolated from others? Is it the reason for the security man that left me? He didn't even tell me his name. There I was – confused animatronic sitting in a dark corner waiting for a night to come. There was much in my head to think of. At least something good happened to me.

Pain in my body was way better and I could rest without phantoms scaring me. I managed to get myself to sleep without any problems. "Found a friend?" said the voice of mine. I recognized it was the purple guy again, "You! Why are you still following me?! Why don't you let me live?!" I asked towards him, "Come on Springie. You know that we are both monsters. You are monster by your look and I am monster inside of my heart. In fact we are pure evilness together!" He told me but I shook my head, "You are not right…" I said with calm tone.

"Why do you think so?" the purple guy asked, "I have already found a friend. He helped me to ease my pain. He didn't threw me away or shot me when I was in need of help…" I said but the purple guy laughed, "You are naive! He helped you but nobody will be friend with such a monster like us!" he said, "Nobody will… but you are inside my dream… inside my body. And if you are sharing the space and mind you will pay the rent!" I said and lifted him in the air, "Hey what are you doing?!" he said, "Like I said… you are in my head and body. I am the master here!"

I said and banged him on the ground strongly. I did many times and he was bleeding. The only response he left was his laugh, "Why are you laughing now?!" I asked, "You can do this to me all the time but as long as I am part of you, you can't get rid of me…" he said and disappeared. In that moment I woke up. The house was silent again and it was dark. When I walked out I saw the red flashing light again. I recognized phantoms were in action again so I went towards the security room where my human friend should be.

I saw him. He was restarting the system and I watched him through the big glass window. Shortly after he did so, he moved his look towards me and fell of the chair being frightened of me. I waved to him slowly, "Springtrap! You almost brought me heart attack…" he said and used gesture for me to come in so I went through the doorway, "Springtrap how does your voice do?" he asked me and sat back on his chair, "It is fine… eh…" I told him, "I'm sorry… I am Jimmy!" he said and showed me his hand. It was the habit to shake hands so I gave him mine as he shook it.

"Springtrap I need to know more about you. You have somebody inside you but he is dead and… you are still living! How is it possible?!" he asked, "I don't know Jimmy but… there is nobody who helped me as you did. Everything is dark and silent through the night and only you are here. Others are frightened of me and they run away from me. They think I will hurt them and it isn't truth!" I told him, "Are you afraid of something, Springtrap?" he asked me. Minute of silence went away as I looked to the ground.

"You told me that you are lonely, right?" he asked and I slowly nodded my head still looking to the ground. Surprising moment happened when his arms were wrapped around my body. My eyes widened at his action, "Your look in that vent was full of loneliness and you were crying even there were no– uh?" He said but I stopped him as I pressed him to my body and laid my face on his neck,"Th-ank… y-ou" I told him with voice in static, "Let it all go out…" he said as I sobbed in his neck, "I… I don't want to be alone Jimmy… never!" I told him. He didn't say anything it only appeared that he held my head from behind.

"I never wanted to kill anybody! I just wanted a friend!" I said and held him tightly, "I won't do it, friend…" he said, "Huh?" I wondered, "I won't let you be alone. I won't leave you through the night!" he said and also he called me a friend. Purple guy was probably wrong. I had a friend that finally promised me he won't leave me alone.


	7. Time to go, friend

6 AM. Jimmy was about to leave the security room. No phantoms attacked us through whole night, which was strange but finally some peace was with us, "I have to go Springtrap…" Jimmy said as my ears went down and my look to the ground. He put his hand on my shoulder, "I will be here at midnight." He said softly with smile, "J-Jimmy…?" I asked, "Yes?" he answered, "I have been here for too long. I want to leave but I don't know where…" I told him. He just chuckled, "We will find a way out. Don't worry, Springtrap. Now I have to go!"

Jimmy said and waved to me as he left the security room. His smile made me calm and I went to the storage to get some rest. As I rested myself in there, my sleep came in no time and I was in my dream in few hours again, "YOU FOOL!" was a loud noise I heard when I saw the purple guy in front of me, "Why…?" I asked as the purple guy was breathing of anger, "You've made a friend! How can you?! You're killer and disgusting monster!" he said and pushed me to the ground by only thought, "I can see why you are so evil, purple friend…" I said and stood up.

"What are you talking about?!" he growled, "You have ended up being lonely…" I said, "Silence…" he growled again, "There was nobody who liked you and so you were killing innocent ones…" I told him, "Shut up…!" he said, "That's why you are bothering me. You are jealous and that's why you can't leave!" I said once more, "SHUT YOUR F*CK UP!" he said and pushed me with a pressure wave on the ground. I stood up again and faced him "But I will let this end and you will no longer bother me…" I said and stood up facing him, "And how are you going to do that?!" he kept growling at me.

At that moment I tied him with my thought in the air. He couldn't move, "Hah! If you think holding me like this will solve the situation, you are horribly wrong Springie!" he said with terrible laughter. I approached him, "That is not my intention…" I told him, "And what do you do then?!" he growled. Then I spread my arms and wrapped them around him, "Huh?!" he got surprised, "You are not alone purple friend… not inside me…" I told him whispering in his ear, "S-Spring-trap…?" the purple man said as I heard his incoming sobbing.

His arms were soon around me as well and his tears were running down my fur, "How the hell… did you know it?!" he asked me, "We are the same. We have been both lonely, you and I. Now purple friend… it's time for you to go…" I told him, "But… but how will I do that…?" he asked again, "Just close your eyes and think of me…" I said. As he did so and closed his eyes, he disappeared soon. My arms lowered as he left, "We are the same…" I told myself. The environment became brighter and darkness around me vanished.

I woke up in the moment I've heard sound of the door opening in the house, "Jimmy…?" I asked. It appeared to be midnight. Nobody else was in the house. I ran towards the security office where I expected Jimmy, "Jimmy?" I peeked in the office with my head, "Come in!" he told me with chuckle, "I'm sorry Jimmy… I am habited to sneaking…" I told him looking to the ground, "It's ok Springtrap… I have thought of this withered look of you and decided that you can't be like this," he said and I moved my look towards him as he handed me a luggage.

"What… is it?" I asked him, "Your costume. It's the one you are wearing but this one is not withered." He smiled at me. I took the luggage, "Thank… thank you Jimmy!" I told him and used my smile, "Springtrap, you have cute smile!" he chuckled and I thought I blushed in that moment for a while. I went to redress myself in a new suit. Finally I could use something warm. Since the moment Jimmy helped me I could get rid of my pain, purple guy and also I could get a new suit. My life has changed so suddenly to a better state.

Once I was redressed, I couldn't recognize myself. Gloves, ears, mask, torso, legs, feet… everything was clear nice to touch. Even I was animatronic; the sense of new suit was a pleasure.


	8. Rust in peace

Once I got myself redressed in a new suit, I moved back to Jimmy, "Jimmy…?" I asked and appeared in the door, "It suits you well Springtrap if that was your question!" he said with smile, "Are you sure Jimmy? I thought those bunny shoes are ridiculous…" I said and watched the costume shoes which covered my feet, "You are fine, Springtrap. It's your suit!" he told me and I went to sit on the table, "Thank you Jimmy and not only for the suit. You've done a lot of good to me, friend!" I said and smiled at Jimmy as I moved my feet in the air.

"Springtrap?" he asked me and I nodded, "You wanted to escape this place, didn't you?" he said as I twitched my ears and nodded my head with excitement, "There are door outside of here which I use when I go out." Jimmy said and I jumped down, "Will you show me?!" I asked him and Jimmy put his tablet away. He sighed as he stood up from his chair, "Is there anything wrong, Jimmy…?" I asked him, "Springtrap… I am not sure if you can go out of here…" he told me and I put hand on his shoulder from behind, "W-Why…?" I asked him.

He looked in the dark corridor of the house when I looked at him, "The world outside is so much different from this one. People are also strange and I don't know if I want you to get upset by fighting the world," he said. Jimmy was making me worried. I won't be able to go out? "Jimmy… I… I can't be here alone and wait for you all day. I want to be close to my friend…" I said and looked at Jimmy with pleading look in my eyes, "Springtrap… are you absolutely sure…?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Ok then Springtrap…" he said and hugged me. I was happy for him that he understood me, "Thank you Jimmy!" I told him and hugged him back. As I pressed my head to his neck I've heard some tick, "Jimmy?" I asked "_Deactivation in one minute_" was announcer's voice from my head, "Jimmy?! What have you done?!" I asked him and froze on place in that moment, "I care about you, Springtrap and I saw the good in your animatronic heart. You are too good to fight the world. The life wouldn't worth it, friend." He told me.

"But Jimmy… I thought you did all of those things to help me to cope…" I told him, "I did, Springtrap." He said with calm tone, "Jimmy I… I don't… I don't want to be alone…!" I said in static because I started to leave tears for the first time, "You will never be alone, friend!" he said softly and I realized what I told the purple guy, "_Deactivation in ten seconds_" the announcer said, "Jim-my… don't… leave… me!" I said as my voice was losing due to cry, "I will be still with you. Now close your eyes…" he said and I closed my eyes, "Ji-" I wanted to say his name but in that moment deactivation was completed.

I was sad because of what Jimmy did and didn't let me to live with him. But he did his best for me to die without pain. He repaired my voice, put away strings, brought me a new suit and I could die without pain. Jimmy made me a great service. What it takes about his promise that he won't leave me, he took me to his home and kept me there. How did I know that, you maybe ask? Deactivation was maybe completed but true connection between friends doesn't die. I could feel he fulfilled his promise and brought me to his home so I could stay with him in his room.

It was finally the moment when my torment has come to its end and I felt that I belong somewhere. Jimmy was my only friend who helped me to cope and the purple guy never returned back. Thank you, Jimmy, for everything and for letting me to rust in peace…


End file.
